A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention relates to a new and improved assembly for retaining a key or the like in a slot.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Many tools include components that are connected together in a way such that they may be easily disconnected when repair or cleaning is necessary. Although it is desirable that the connected components be easily disconnected, such a goal is often complicated by the fact that the tool is subjected to substantial forces during operation that could loosen the device connecting the components resulting in substantial damage and injury. One use of a tool of the type described is a ram employed for driving piles or the like into the ground.